Songs of Our Lives
by aznsensation
Summary: Jack and Sam tell the story of their lives along with the songs that go with it...AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Songs of Our Lives**

**Prologue**

Courtney and Bobby walked up the driveway to their grandparents' door. After ringing the doorbell a man opened up and the children rushed in.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hi Courtney."

"Hey Grandpa!"

"Hey Bobby."

Before he knew it, the two children were in front of the television leaving their mother on the front step.

"Thanks for doing this dad. It means a lot to me."

"Ya sure you betcha sweetheart."

"I shouldn't be too long. The baby shower is only about 2 hours."

"Ok, well be careful. There's a storm coming in and it's supposed to be bad."

"I will dad. Thanks again!"

Jack O'Neill watched his daughter walk back down the driveway and give a final wave before getting into the car. He closed the door and looked at his grandchildren. He shook his head. What was the future going? All his grandkids wanted to do was watch TV or play video games. He had tried to get them to go fishing with him but they refused to go claiming it would be boring. Jack sighed and went back to his office to finish up some work.

The storm came in faster than expected and was pouring down within the hour. The satellite was knocked out and the children were growing restless.

"Bobby, stop hitting the television. It's not going to make it work again," Courtney told her brother.

"Yeah we at least I'm doing something. You're just sitting there."

Courtney sighed as her grandfather walked into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?"

"The satellite went out and there's nothing to do," Bobby remarked as he gave up and went to sit down on the couch.

"Well your mom should be back really soon so why don't you play a board game or something?"

"Dude, this sucks. Why did mom have to go to that stupid baby shower anyways?"

Jack was dumbstruck at the crude words coming from his 10 year old grandson but soon shook it off.

"Well at least your mom didn't drag you along with her."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know what, that reminds me of a story."

"Really, what story?'

"Well the story of how I met your grandmother."

"Sounds like a sitcom."

"That's How I Met Your Mother, smart one."

Bobby gave his sister a look.

"Yeah well that's really cliché grandpa. Nice try."

"No. It's a good story actually."

"Sure, we'll take a rain check."

"Well, it's raining now. You got anything better to do?"

"Bobby, just let him tell the story and get it over with."

"Oh alright, go ahead grandpa. Tell us how you met grandma."


	2. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time

**Chapter 1: God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You **(N'SYNC)

Well it all started when my mother dragged me to one of her baby showers…

* * *

Little four year old Jack O'Neill held his mother's hand as she led him up the walkway to the door. They were going to a baby shower of one of Mrs. O'Neill's friends and Jack really didn't want to go. His mother had to literally drag him out of the house and into the car as he was kicking and scream all the way there. After much scolding and a little bribing, Jack O'Neill was quietly complying with his brand new action figure in his hand. Her son was a stubborn one and if his father wasn't a military man, he would be a very spoiled little boy.

"Mommy, I don't want to go!"

"Jack, what did we say before we got out of the car?"

Jack looked at her pouting with his arms now crossed in front of him.

"You said you would be on your best behavior while we are at Mrs. Carter's house. Mark's going to be here? Don't you want to see Mark's little sister?"

"No! I don't want to go!" Jack ripped his hand away from his mother and ran around in circles avoiding capture.

"Jonathan O'Neill you come here right now or I'm going to take away your new toy and tell your father!"

It wasn't the threat of getting his toy taken away that made Jack come to attention. It was the mention of his father. He knew what his father would do to him if he was bad today. Mr. Carter, or Captain Carter, was a very important officer and Jack would be in mucho trouble if were bad. He quickly went back to his mother's side and stood quietly as she rang the doorbell. A little boy answered the door.

"Hi Mark. How are you?'

"Hi, Mrs. Martha. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Jack, you remember Mark."

"Hi, you want to play with my new toy?"

"Sure!"

The two boys ran inside towards Mark's room. Martha O'Neill entered the house and proceeded into the living room.

"Martha! It's so good to see you. Thanks for coming!"

"Oh Claire, it's my pleasure. Is this her?"

"Yes, this is my baby girl, Samantha."

"Aw, what a beautiful name. She's precious."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile the two boys were playing upstairs with a few other children.

"So Mark what's it like having a little sister?'

"I don't know. She cries a lot."

"Yeah I hate that. My little brother cries all the time and he takes all my toys. My parents give him everything he wants," said one of the other boys.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm never going to have a younger brother or sister," Jack stated with pride.

"That's not what I heard," Mark said.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard my dad tell my mom that your mom was going to have another baby."

"What? I don't believe you!" Jack screamed as he threw down the toys he was playing with and hurried downstairs to see his mother. She couldn't be pregnant, Jack thought. She would be all fat and stuff if she were. He soon found his mother talking in a circle of mothers. He went to her side and promptly started tugging on her arm.

"Mommy, mommy."

Martha turned to look at her son who had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Oh Martha, is this Jack? He's gotten so big!"

"Yes he has," she replied proudly as she stroked his head, "Do you want to see the baby Jack?"

Before he could reply no, his mother had nudged him towards Claire Carter who was holding her baby girl. He slowly made his way towards the pink bundle looking at the mothers staring at him as he went. His father's face kept showing up in his head each time he wanted to go running and screaming away. When he finally made it to Mrs. Carter she held the baby to where he could see her and what he saw astonished him. It was like he was looking at an angel. The baby wasn't crying and it wasn't because she was asleep either. Nope, the little girl was wide awake and Jack found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was so beautiful. Probably the most beautiful baby Jack had ever seen in his short life.

"Can I touch her?"

"Sure, just be very gentle."

Jack nodded. He took the little girls hand and watched as she wrapped her fingers around his pointer finger. Maybe having a baby in the house wouldn't be so bad, Jack thought, especially if it's like this baby.

"Hi little baby," Jack said softly.

"Her name's Samantha."

He looked at Mrs. Carter trying to comprehend what she just said. Then he returned his attention to the little girl.

"Hi Samantha."

Samantha's wide eyes still focused on Jack's face as he continued to talk quietly to her.

"Can I kiss her?"

At this, all of the mothers gave out a simultaneous "aw" as they looked lovingly on the little boy and girl.

"Of course, Jack."

Jack took one more look into Samantha's eyes and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. All of a sudden the little girl gave out a giggle and the mothers started to laugh.

"Ok, Jack. You better go on up and play with the other kids."

He nodded and then took one more look at the little girl who then squeezed his finger. At that moment, Jack knew that this was no ordinary baby and that if his mom was having a baby, it wouldn't, couldn't, be like Samantha. Yup, Jack knew that God must have spent a little more time on her.

* * *

And that's how I met your grandmother.

* * *

**Lyrics:**

Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you

In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came into this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you

Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me,  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you

God must have spent a little more time on you.


End file.
